Rocko gets the girl? Episode 3
by Firefruze
Summary: Well in a strange turn of events Rocko has a girl ask him out for once. I wonder who it is? And why does this leave Rocko even more depressed . Of course the standard cast is reappearing in this episode and things should get really intersting. Note: I nee


Episode 3 –Rocko gets the girl?

Setting just outside Chilton hall.

"Hey Nitz" Kimmy walks up to Nitz from behind." What are you doing?"

"You know just people watching. I'm doing an assignment for my Psyche class."

Nitz thinks to himself ' Neah I'm really daydreaming of me and you and that kiss we shared.'

"Hey sounds intresting"

"Oh it is" Nits answers excitedly.

Jesse from the other side of the field sees Nitz from behind and begins to walk over.

"Oh yeah Kimmy, I wanted to ask you something"

"What Nitz, hey look theirs your friend with the purple hair" Kimmy waves Jesse over.

"Oh so this is your heart felt apology" Jesse looks like she wants to explode." You want to rub in my face that you're with Ms.Perfect Kimmy Burton. Well I'm happy for you," and with that Jesse storms of to the Cafeteria.

"What is she talking about? You and me together?" Kimmy questions.

"Yeah about that, we haven't had much time to talk over the summer.Where do you want to go on our first date?"

"Our first what? Since when have we been dating?"

"Don't you remember that makeout session at the end of screw week last year?"

" Oh my god. That? Sure that was great but I was drunk. And with all that screaming I was sort of using you to ground myself from the vibrations. I would never want to wreck our great friendship. I think your great but our friendship is too important to me. Plus I'm still getting over my crush of Mark. I'm really sorry I sent you that signal. I have to go Nitz. Maybe talk to you later?"

" Yeah sure. Whatever you say Kimmy"

"Are you, ok Nitz?"

" Yeah, wouldn't want to wreck our wreck our great friendship." Nitz answers sarcastically.

" I knew you'd agree with me. Thanks Nitz." Kimmy gently hugs Nitz and then scurries away.

(Now in the Cafeteria)

"GAAH," Jesse shouts. " Hey guys. I can't believe that Nitz he's so infatuated with Kimmy it makes me want to purge!"

" SO you didn't forgive him for interrupting your female bitch session. And I guess you guys didn't and make up." Kruegger interjects.

Dan begins to laugh.

"Shut up Kruegger" Jesse glares down at him.

Dans laughing gets even louder as he begins to point at Kreugger.

"You too Dan" Jesses gives same angry glare.

" What can I do to get through to him that chasing Kimmy will get him nowhere, and that I really like him?" Jesse complains.

" I can write you a script for an abstract play showing your love for him. All you need to do is supply the set, costumes and actors. And I'll give you all the props I can get from a friend of mine who works at Paramount." Brody suggests.

" Or you can ignore this er. Run to Nitz pull his ing hear out and stomp on it a few times. But going out and ing one of his face friends will do the trick."

" Hey Kruegger. That's the most intelligent thing I think you've said since I've met you."

Dan looks completely shocked and laughs nervously with a forced grin. Jesse begins to walk out of the cafeteria.

" Wait Jesse that would be the worst…" the door slams shut " think you could do to a guy" Brody begins to look at Kruegger." What the hell were you thinking."

" You" Kreugger replies.

" My play would have actually achieved something. Yours would smash everything to pieces."

" Hell yeah. ing smash."

-

( In Nitz and Cals dorm room)

" SO now, I'm at the same point with Kimmy and Jesse the girl I thought was just giving me pity, actually likes me. Well liked me. Now she hates me completely. I'm such a screw up. I don't' know if she'll ever talk to me again." Nitzs hangs his head. He's about to cry.

"Aww its ok guy. And don't worry; the ladies usually always come back. But if not find another lady friend."

" Uh yeah. Thanks for the help Cal?" Nitzs seems completely confused.

Cal begins to stand up " No problem guy. Sorry but I have to go guy. I've been asked by a pretty lady, that since I was an RA if I could supervise her party. She was worried that the party may get to wild with so many ladies there"

" Ok Cal. Thanks" Cal walks out the door." What am I going to do?" And Nitzs again hangs his head in sadness as heists on his bed.

( at the frat house)

'Ding, Dong"

"I wasn't expecting anybody. Guy's were you" Craig asks.

" No"

"ummm, No"

" Uh , I guess I'll have to get it"

Craig hesitantly opens the door.

" Can I speak to rocko. "? Jesse utters.

"Rocko" Why would any girl want to speak with him " Craig frowned at the thought. " I'll get him for you."

Rocko's in his room sitting on his bed, magazine in hand, petroleum jelly beside him.

" Squish, Slurp, squish"

'Knock, Knock, Knock'

" Gah just a second," Rocko hurries to hide the evidence of his deed. But the door opens just before he opens his dresser.

" EWW, Rocko you better not have been doing what I thought I heard in our room" Craig uttered with disgust.

" What?" Rocko reveals a Rubber mask, the Petroleum jelly, and a copy of Metal Monthly. " I'm trying to shine and alter my mask to make it look like clown 3, chicks dig the 3."

" EWW sure you were."

" Hey I'm getting ready for the slipknot concert this Wednesday." Rocko replies defensively.

" Well there's a girl downstairs who say's she wants to see you" Craig informs Rocko while still being disgusted.

" Whoa, nice! Not wearing any underwear is going to actually pay off for once. Err, but maybe its one of those strippers, and she wants to get paid. Oh well. Still worth it" Rocko jumps with great pleasure.

They walk downstairs.

" Are you a stripper, better not be a stripper. You do kina look familiar."

" o , Dumbass I'm not a stripper"

' Then what do you want?" Rocko asks.

" I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie? Maybe " Girls gone wild"?" Jesse starts to rub her fingers through Rocko's hair very forcefully as she speaks in a monotone voice.

" Whoa this is something new, a girl asking me out, and not wanting to hurt me? Who sent you?" Rocko begins to get really jumpy.

" I just wanted to see the movie with you. I heard it was banned in 3 states and that they are considering banning it in this one. I also always thought you where the best looking one out of all of Nitz's friends. By the way I'm Jesse"

" Even better than CAL?"

" No contest." Jesse shivers as she spits out the words.

" Hmmm, Nits friend, oh well a chicks a chick."

(Over at Gimpy's dorm room)

" Ok, be very careful with it, let it down carefully . No! Not there. Yeah right there" Gimpy orders benevonatly from his chair.

" Sir Can we get a break yet. My hands are hurting." Frost whines.

" No we got to get everything back to the way it was. Chop,chop"

" Are we getting paid for this"

" No you're not, for that remark you now need to wash my feet"

" EWWW"

" But master Gimpy" Mump says" We've been working all day. Can't we call it a day? We need to organize our rooms too."

" OK all of you get an hour break., but then we work for as long as it takes."

" Oh you're so kind gimpy" one of them says sarcastically.

" I heard that. Maybe I should consider upgrading to a bigger system."

" NO!" they all shout.

" Let me be then"

"Why do we have to do all the work? " someone mumbles.

At the theatre:

" Woah, yeah I'll flash you" the movie shouts.

" Oh yeah this movie is awesome." Rocko chears.Jesse begins to gently rub Rocko's leg and gives off fake moaning noises.

" Uh what are you doing" Rocko stutters.

" I like to see all my dates relaxed."

" OOOOHHH, OK" Rocko grins at her.

The movie plays on.

They exit after the movie.

" That was a great movie," Jesse says begrudgingly." I loved it when that one girl was jumping up and down."

"oh yeah that was the best part" Rocko chortles." Hey if you like that movie, why don't you come back with me, there are plenty where that came from."

" Uh, No that's ok. Maybe we should do something next week?"

" Yeah, I'm going to see a Slipknot concert next week., you want to come ? I have an extra ticket."

" OH, I do so much like Slip Nooot" Jesse said sarcastically.

" Great and you can see my Clown 3 mask"

" OH great, I will see you then lover boy" Jesse answered. " Its to get Nitz, I'm doing this for Nitz." She whispered to herself.

" Yeah see you later" Yeah see you later, whats -your- name"

" Its Jesse"

"Oh yeah now I remember" Rocko says gleefully.

Jesse walks over to the bus stop.

" This will really teach Nitz."

( A few hours later at Rocko's dorm room.)

" Hey Nitz, guess what"

" What Rocko? The world has come to an end? I'm never going to get a girlfriend?I'm going to die alone?"

" OHH no none of that stuff. I think your friend whats-her-name is hot!"

" Leave Jesse alone. No Offence Rocko but really you really have an effect on people."

" Oh not its cool , she's really into me. We're going to go see SlipKnot this Wednesday"

" YOU"RE WHAT!"

" Going to SlipKnot. Wednesday? God are you deaf?" Rocko seems concerned.

" And how did this happen" Nitz replies with great concern.

" She just came to my Frat house today and invited me to go see " Girls gone wild". She was really frisky. She was touching my hair and stroking me."

" Tell me more"

" Nope, sorry Nitz. Can't stay and go blow by blow. There's a kegger at the frat house tonight."

" God, did Jesse really loose it , I mean going out with Rocko" I've got to tell what I feel before its too late."

( Rocko walking out of Chilton hall)

" God I really feel different this time about what's-her-name. No I mean Jesse. Hey I actually remember her name. Jesse really makes me feel different. I don't even want to bang her yet." Rocko contemplates to himself.

The next day:

Nitz is running to Jesse:

" Jesse , Jesse." Nitz stops to catch his breath." I've got to talk to you."

" Hwat about how much you love Kimmy burton?"

" No she wants to be friends, and I want to be with you."

" Oh so I'm second best! I won't have that!"

" Jesse you aren't. I just thought…"

"Hey Nitz " Kimmy interrupts as she walks by.

" Oh hey Kimmy." Nitz drools.

" Like I said still second best, ell you'll have to see me after my date Wednesday with Rocko , to see if I'll still have you." And Jesse storms off in her rage.

" Your're not second best. " Nitz yells. " I thought you where out of my…league," he whimpers to himself.


End file.
